


Delivery for Mr.Ramsey

by RageHappyRoses



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Mail Order Brides, Misunderstandings, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating May Change, Some Misgendering, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Warnings May Change, bisexual!Geoff, foreign!Ray, its all out of mistake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyRoses/pseuds/RageHappyRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff likes being alone and isn't really looking to be with anyone for the moment and in reality could care less. But one day Michael and Gavin decide it'll be fun pulling a prank on their boss and Geoff winds up with some young foreign Mail-Order Husband at his doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Package On The Doorstep

A week. _A whole fucking week._ Michael and Gavin had been talking amongst themselves and occasionally looking over to Geoff in the office. He'd asked them what they were talking about, or rather planning it seemed, they just told him it was a surprise. Geoff really hated surprises, especially ones that involved Gavin. Although Ryan seemed to know a bit about it and claimed to only be able to tell him that it was going to be a practical joke, and a damn good one.

Geoff sighed and looked around his house, it was way too large for just one person but honestly he didn't want to be bothered with an apartment complex. Being alone was alright and quiet, and he sort of liked it. A lot of his friends said he needed to find someone, and he'd tried. He'd been out to bars and went on a few first dates with both very attractive men and very attractive women but at the moment, he wasn't looking for a relationship. Geoff didn't see much a need to jump on the oppertunity dating someone nor did he see the absolute need to so alone was good for now. 

He started up his Xbox and grabbed the six pack of beer from the fridge before sitting on his couch. Getting drunk and playing videogames was most of his night and he loved every second of it. Around four hours later it was ten at night and Geoff was feeling the effects of being slightly intoxicated. He let the TV provide the light for the room as he laid back on the couch and down the last of the last beer bottle. He placed it next to the others on the ground and let the arm hang off the couch as the other went over his closed eyes. The whirring of the game console, the dim light in the room and the alcohol swimming in his blood lulled him half to sleep until he was forced to move his arm from his eyes and peek one open at the sound of his doorbell. Geoff groaned and got up to see who the hell it could possibly be. 

He stood in confusion as he opened the door, some guy no less than 24 stood at his door with a few suitcases at his feet and one in his hand. He had dark hair and slight stubble around his chin, dark glasses framed his blinking brown eyes. He wore an obviously pressed dress shirt and a pair of ripped jeans.

"Can I help you?" Geoff asked in confusion, the younger smiled a bit but fear and nervousness was clear in his eyes. 

"Are you Geoff Ramsey?" He said with a little too much politeness in his voice for Geoff's taste. 

"Uh, yeah...who are you?" The moustached man raised an eyebrow and was now looking for an explaination as to how he knew him. 

"I'm Ray, your...mail-order...husband" he spoke lowly. Geoff felt his eye twitch a bit in annoyance. 

_He was going to fucking kill Michael and Gavin._


	2. It's Not Really My Problem

This was not happening. How the hell was he supposed to deal with this? Geoff wasn't rude, he invited the kid in, but what the hell was he supposed to do with him? They sat in silence of Geoff's couch until Ray finally spoke up.

"Do you...want me to leave?" Ray asked, sounding almost hurt. Geoff groaned and ran a hand down his face. 

"No, you obviously don't have a place to stay, and I'm sorry but this was all a mistake" he explained but Ray raised an eyebrow in confusion. Geoff sighed, right, those idiots probably paid for him in his name and wrote to the company in his name. 

"Mr.Ramsey I was told you paid for me...and my boss doesn't lie, or take too kindly to jokes" Ray was almost angry now. Shit. Geoff shook his head and tried his best to explain it was his coworkers that paid for him and it was some sort of sick prank but that just made Ray's emotions change for the worse. 

"So...you don't want me?" He asked and crossed his arms, sadness mixed with anger on the younger's face. Geoff _seriously_ didn't want to deal with this. 

"Look...Ray was it?" The younger nodded."You can sleep on my couch and stay here until I figure out what to do with you 'cause I'm sorry to say this, but I'm not looking to get married anytime soon" Geoff sighed and gave him a sorry look. Ray nodded and without another word sat on the couch. The older picked up the living room quickly before wishing him goodnight and going off to his own bedroom. 

The next morning Geoff's nose twitched and he awoke to the smell of coffee. He quickly got up and headed to his kitchen to see Ray cooking. Geoff raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. 

"What are you doing?" He asked and cause Ray to jump a bit and turn to face him. 

"S-sorry I just thought you'd want breakfast...I didn't mean to make you angry" Ray's voice wavered in fear as he held out his hand. 

"What are you doing with your hand?" Geoff stepped closer but the younger only flinched, fear evident in his eyes. It was then he realized that he was waiting to be hit, punished for doing something wrong. Geoff sighed and grabbed the younger's hand and lowering it. Ray looked at him in surprise. 

"I'm not going to hit you, I'm not even mad, just surprised, I haven't had a home cooked breakfast in a while" Geoff smiled a bit. Ray couldn't help but smile back and nod, going back to cooking. Geoff sighed and sat down to wait for him to finish but he couldn't help to watch him cook. He noticed the younger swaying his hips slightly, mentally noting that he had a nice ass. Geoff quickly shook the thoughts from his head, he couldn't do this, the poor kid deserved better, not some prank his asshole employees pulled. Besides he was fine by himself, even if he had fast food breakfast every morning instead of someone to cook for him. 


	3. Guess You Can Stick Around

The two stood, holding in their laughter, but Geoff was far from laughing. Ray was confused, were these the people that paid for him? Geoff sighed in frustration, he was going to have yo talk to them without Ray in the room, they weren't going to stop laughing and he might accidentally say something hurtful about the younger.

"Ray, can you wait outside the office for a minuet?" Geoff ssaid lowly through his teeth. Ray nodded and left, as soon as the door shut behind him Michael and Gavin's laughter became clear. "Both of you shut the hell up, this isn't funny. What am I supposed to do with him?" Geoff snapped at them. The room grew quiet but Gavin was the first to speak up. 

"Marry him?" He suggested, the moustached man crossed his arms. 

"I'm not marrying him, I don't know him" Geoff shot back. It was quiet again, neither of them knew what to say. "Look, how much did you guys pay for him?" He finally asked, it was bothering him how far they'd actually go for a joke. 

"$250,000" Michael said sheepishly. Geoff's arms dropped to his sides in disbelief. 

"$250,000?" He repeated, they both nodded. He couldn't believe this, a 250,000 dollar prank, pulled on him. Of all people it had to be him. "You two are fucking idiots and you're going to help me figure out how to send him back to... wherever he came from" Geoff threatened. 

"Puerto Rico" Michael stated, Geoff paused and gave a look of confusion. "He came from Puerto Rico" Michael informed him. 

"I don't care, I don't need this, I want him sent back" Geoff said, anger dissapating from his voice. 

"But Geoff, this could be a good oppertunity, you can't spend your life alone" Gavin added. Geoff only glared at him and left the office to talk to Ray. 

Ray sat on the ground, smiling and petting Joe The Cat. He must've strolled up to him and demanded attention. Geoff let a small smile creep onto his face as he took a seat next to him. 

"Hey, Ray" he spoke softly, like a parent about to tell their child Santa isn't real. Geoff really hated that comparison but it certainly felt appropriate. Ray only smiled up at him for a second before refocusing on the feline in his lap. 

"I used to have a cat back home, she died a year ago, he kinda looks like her" Ray let out a small scoff as he pet behind the cat's ears. Geoff smiled and listened to him talk about Puerto Rico, about home. "It's really...bad where I lived, the neighborhood, I managed with going out only when I needed to. It was kind of horrible in my house, the fan barely worked at all so its always hot and not to mention I had to share the house with my two brothers and my mom" Ray sighed as he watched the cat walk away to find business somewhere else. He managed to not look at Geoff by messing with the hem of his shirt. "We didn't have a lot of money, kind of why I took the job. The other part was getting the hell out of there, so I picked up some english from tourists and later learned more from a willing teacher I met from here. Then...I found my boss. It seems so much nicer here, grant it it's not perfect, but nicer" Ray smiled a bit at Geoff. The older couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for wanting to send him back. Geoff sighed to himself, he couldn't believe he was about to do this. 

"Hey, you can stay at my house as long as you want until you find someone to marry you around here" Geoff smiled a bit and put an arm around the younger. Ray scoffed and nodded, leaning into him. 

"Thanks you" Ray muttered. Geoff raised an eyebrow, a bit surprised seeing as it the first time he heard Ray speak some sort of broken English. Honestly, it was adorable, but he couldn't think like that. 


	4. With A Little Help From...My Buyers

Ray stayed the rest of the day, watching Geoff record with the other four. He had to stop himself from laughing or making a comment or two when he watched, he was sure Geoff wouldn't have liked that. Although, he quickly learned how chrasimatic and almost easy going he was. Whenever Gavin got slightly offended by a joke, Geoff would make it a point to say or show Gavin something that would make the Brit smile. Geoff noticed when Michael's frustration peaked when they had to re-sync audio for the fourth time and calmed him down a bit, he even managed to pull Ryan and Jack into the video just by laughing. That was another thing, Ray absolutely admired his laugh, it was contageous and warm. It seemed the more and more he analyzed the older man, the more he began to like about him. Like how impossibly attractive he was.

"You alright there buddy?" Michael's chuckled snapped Ray out of his trance-like state to notice the entire office now looking at him. The foreigner's face glowed pink and he quickly looked away from Geoff. 

"R-Ray is sorry...I-I mean...I'm sorry" he stumbled over his words, speaking more broken English that caused Geoff to smile a bit. The older shook his head and placed a hand on Ray's shoulder, telling him that he'd be back with lunch for them both. Ray was a bit skeptically about being left in the office by himself with ththe other but he nodded in agreement. The first people to approach him were of course Gavin and Michael. Ray shifted back uncomfortably on the couch when they both took a seat on either side of him. 

"Don't worry, we're not gonna hurt you Ray" Gavin smiled a bit. The younger nodded toward him and jumped when Michael started to mess with his hair. 

"What...are you doing?" He asked, his voice shaking a bit. Michael scoffed and shook his head before running his hands through the soft black hair a last time and lowering his hand. 

"Just checking, you look like you got something constantly biting you" Michael chuckled. Ray didn't quite understand what he meant by that and raised an eyebrow at him. So he looked to Gavin to only hope he'd explain what the other was talking about. 

"He means you see tense is all" Gavin laughed. Ray just shook his head then, shifted again. He didn't want to be in between these two guys, he didn't like the feeling they gave off but if he wanted to ask anything about Geoff, these would be the guys to tell him the truth. "Well? What do you think of Geoff?" The Brit scooted closer, a bit too eager to hear the answer. 

"H-He's...very...attractive" Ray said lowly as glowing pink returned to his face. The Puerto Rican jumped when Gavin made what could only be described as a happy-like squwak. 

"That's great! So you could marry him?" Gavin asked, excitement building. Ray was stunned, he didn't know how to answer. It was his job to marry the guy but it seemed he didn't want him, that scared him. He didn't want to go back to the way he loved before, he hated it so much and it wanted so badly to just stay away from it. 

"Hey, idiot, cut it out. Can't you see he's uncomfortable?" Michael snapped and almost immediately the Brit backed off. Ray looked to Michael's and silently thanked him, watching him sigh and give him a serious look. "Look, Ray, Geoff is our friend and honestly he's lonely. He says he likes it that way but I call bullshit, see the reason we ordered you wasn't for some stupid prank, I wouldn't dare spend that much money on a joke. We did it because Geoff really needs someone and we thought, you might be it." Michael said hopefully. Ray understood clearly, they weren't jerks, they were only trying to help a friend and honestly he could see himself with Geoff for a long time but that was a problem. 

"Is he really going to keep me here or does...does he want to send me back?" Ray asked sheepishly, messing with the hem of his shirt. Both of the other Lads looked sadly at each other then back at Ray. 

"We're not going to let him" Gavin reassured him and put a hand on his shoulder. Ray nodded before immediately hugging the Brit tight. "U-uh..." Gavin trailed off as his face heat up and looked to Michael for help. The other only tried not to laugh at how unbelievably red he'd gotten. 

"Thanks" Ray muttered into his shirt, he knew with their help that he could possible do it. There was a chance he could marry Geoff. 


	5. I'll Try It, But That Doesn't Mean I'll Like It.

Geoff had come back from getting lunch to notice tthe younger asleep on the couch. He sighed aand smiled a bit, placing the bag on the ground next to him before looking him over. He looked relaxed, comfortable. Geoff continued to admire him as he gently ran his fingers through his hair. It stirred h a little but he didn't wake up. Geoff looked over Ray a last time before turning and seeing Jack with aa knowing smirk on his face. 

"What's that look for?" Geoff raised an eyebrow at him as he sat down and began to take out his own food. Jack rolled his chair closer and looked over to Ray before back to the other. 

"You're clearly interested, I just saw the way you looked at him just now" Jack said lowly, careful not to raise his voice too high. 

"That's bullshit, Jack I've been telling you this, I'm fine by myself I don't need anyone" Geoff muttered, not making eye contact. Jack sighed and shook his head. 

"No, you don't want anyone but face it Geoff, what do you do every night? Lay on your couch with a six pack and drink until 12? You need him." Jack said. Geoff looked up at him with slight worry in his eyes before he took another look at the sleeping Puerto Rican. 

"I don't need him" Geoff muttered and continued to eat. Jack scoffed and left him be. He didn't want to need anyone, this kid literally just came here to get married to some rich person so he wouldn't have to live in dirt. Even if he did marry Ray it wouldn't mean anything, it would be empty. It wouldn't be right. He was interrupted in his thoughts when his phone vibrated on his desk. Geoff raised an eyebrow and looked at the incoming text message. 

**From Michael:**

_Ask him on a date. It's the least you can do, please Geoff just give him a chance._

Geoff sighed deeply and scrubbed a hand down his face, ask this kid to a date? Again, Geoff looked to the stirring Ray on the couch. He _was attractive_ enough, Geoff would be lying if he said he wouldn't go as far as to say he was pretty hot. Ray sat up from the couch and rubbed his eyes blushing, obviously embarrassed that he fell asleep on the couch. 

"Hey uh...Ray?" Geoff spoke up, his voice cracking a bit due to his nerves. Ray looked up attentively and smiled a bit. 

"Sí?" He answered with a smile, no signs of him correcting himself. 

"Do you...want to I don't know...go to dinner or something tonight? I mean, there's a lazer tag place a couple blocks from here too..." Geoff swallowed hard. Ray's eyes lit up and he nodded. 

"Yeah, I'd like that" 

Geoff sighed in relief and smiled back before turning around in his chair. Great, now he had to do this right. There was no harm in trying right? 


	6. Assembly Required

The "date" was going pretty well so far if Geoff had to say himself, if 'well' meant that they haven't really spoken a word to each other. Ray shifted uncomfortably in his seat, it was clear he wasn't used to this sort of environment or a date at all. Geoff decided to try and get him to focus on one thing to calm down. 

"Hey, I don't think I've told you much about myself, doesn't seem fair since you basically told me your life story back at the office" Geoff smiled lightly at him, Ray's eyes focused on his and he nodded a bit. "Well, I grew up alone and I didn't have many friends." Geoff looked up from the table to see the Puerto Rican intently listening. "It took a while for me to...accept myself and who I was so most of my life was just self-pity" Geoff gave a half-chuckle. "Mostly because I was scared...scared of people not accepting me either, I still think I am. I mean look at me, I'm some guy who plays videogames for a living, drinks until the early hours of the morning and lives alone" he sighed. 

"I think you're great" Ray said quietly, almost shy. Geoff gave a look of a bit of confusion. "I don't know you well but from what I saw at your job, you're a pretty amazing guy" Ray smiled and shrugged, hoping he'd take the compliment. Geoff smiled back and scoffed in disbelief. 

"Thanks Ray" he said softly before he continued to eat. The rest of dinner was relatively smooth, they actually talked. Ray told him more about Puerto Rico and how it was beautiful in some places and Geoff told him of the crazy stupid things he did as a kid. Geoff noticed him using broken English a few times but quickly correcting himself. He couldn't get over how flustered the younger got and what he'd sound like speaking his native language. Geoff realized he'd love to hear Ray speaking in Spanish, not anything particular maybe just spewing out words. Hell, he could read a Spanish dictionary and Geoff would be alright with it. 

Since the date was going do well Geoff decided to take step two of the night when he drove past his own house. 

"Geoff? You passed your house" Ray pointed out, looking out the window as the house got further away. Geoff smirked a bit to himself. 

"I know" he said as he continued to drive. A few blocks later and they stopped at a building with some glow-in-the-dark paint on the sides and a dimming neon sign above the double doors. 

"What is this place?" Ray asked as he climbed out of the car. Geoff didn't answer, just grabbed Ray's hand and led them inside. Ray would've seen the small group of people waiting for them if it wasn't for Geoff still holding his hand. 

"Hey Ray" and with that Ray looked up toward the British accent to see Gavin standing between Michael and a woman with red hair, fairly tall, glasses and beautiful. He looked next to Michael and there was another woman with red-ish hair, a bit shorter but equally as pretty. Ray noticed the almost matching rings on her and Michael's hands, they were married. 

"Hey" Ray smiled a bit before looking to Geoff for an explaination to who these two girls were. 

"Ray, this is Meg, Gavin's girlfriend, and Lindsay, Michael's wife." Geoff introduced them. Ray smiled shyly again before nodding sliently at them both. Ray waited on a bench for Geoff to return from the front desk and lead him back to a dark room with lasers around the entrance and loud music. "Here put this on" Geoff yelled over the music and slid something over Ray's chest that looked circular with lights in it. Then handed him the lazer gun. "You're on my team just shoot any one of the idiots in the chest ok?" Geoff yelled again with a smile. Ray smiled back and nodded, he figured it sounded like fun. 

He followed Geoff up and down ramps and watched behind him. Somewhere along the way he'd lost Geoff and found himself carefully sneaking around. Ray turned a corner to see Gavin looking straight at him, before the Brit had a chance to lift his gun Ray shot right at him and the circle on his chest lit up. 

"Aw you mingy bitch! You got me!" Gavin laughed before shooting Ray back and running off. Ray immediately chased after him, passing Meg on the way and shooting her. It wasn't long before the two teamed up on him and he was running away. 

"Geoff!" Ray shouted through laughs and pants as he continued to run. He bumped into the said man as the Gent shot the two chasing him. Ray scoffed and looked up at him, "My hero" he rolled his eyes. Geoff scoffed as he watched Meg and Gavin run off to find the other two. They stood there, Geoff holding him close to his chest. It seemed so much harder to breathe to Ray, but it could've just been that he was out of breath from running. He could see Geoff lean toward him slightly, Ray swallowed harshly as their lips just barely brushed. 

**Pew pew!**

The two backed up and looked at the glowing circles on their chests then back up to the two standing down the hall. Michael and Lindsay stood with knowing smirks on both their faces. 

"Hey! Stop making-out and play the game!" Lindsay yelled before high-fiving her husband. Ray smirked and immediately ran after the two who quickly took of. Geoff stood stunned. 

_He almost kissed Ray._

Geoff realized now that he would've been fine with it. That he probably would've kissed back if Ray did. Maybe Ray was good for him. Geoff smirked a bit to himself before shshaking his head and running off down the hall to find his date. 


	7. It's  All  In Your Head

Geoff woke up yet again to the smell of breakfast. He scoffed and shook his head as he got up and walked to the kitchen, he had to admit, it was nice having Ray cook for him.

"Morning" Geoff smiled at him as he went to make coffee. Ray gave a slight smile back before continuing to cook. He leaned against the counter and found himself watching the Puerto Rican sway his hips slightly. Geoff bit his lip, he wanted to grab those perfect hips and feel his cute ass on his-. Geoff's face heated immediately and he looked away. He couldn't think like that, it just wasn't right. Ray turned to him with a smile and a plate of food. Geoff looked only to raise an eyebrow in confusion. "What's this?" Geoff took the plate and picked up a fork to poke at it. Ray just chuckled at him. 

" Revoltillo" he answered and crossed his arms proudly. 

"...and in English?" Geoff kept eyeing the food skeptically. 

"It's eggs with a bunch of other things" Ray scoffed. 

"Oh..." Geoff looked down at the plate embarrassed and began eating. He smiled a bit before looking up at the younger again. "It's good, thank you Ray" he said and continued to finish the food. Ray nodded and went to get dressed. Geoff sighed and sat back in the chair, he had to figure out exactly how he was dealing with him. He was told to try and he wasn't completely against it but what if it didn't work out? What if he and Ray just didn't...fit? Geoff scrubbed a hand down his face, he supposed he'd have to cross that bridge when he got to it. Geoff got up, put his plate in the sink and got dressed before diving them both to the office. 

"Hey Ray" Michael shot a knowing smile at the younger as soon as they walked in the office. Ray replied with a small and confused 'hey' back and took a seat next to Geoff. He watched as he just played through a few games, which Ray was fairly interested in. Geoff stopped halfway through an online game and handed the controller in Ray's direction. 

"Wanna play?" He asked. Ray looked at him before back at the controller before he cautiously took it. Along the way Geoff taught him what buttons do what and what he had to do but once that was out of the way he saw Ray was pretty good at it. "Seriously, you're too good at this game" Geoff scoffed as he sat back in his chair. The comment brought a small smile to the Puerto Rican's face and he continued to play. By the time he finished playing a small group of people were gathered around the desk. Ray looked up and around at the others standing around him. 

"And you're sure you've never played a video game in your life?" Gavin asked surprised. Ray shrugged. 

"I've played them...they're just a little different than this" Ray said a bit embarrassed of the people still looking at him. 

"Maybe you should get him to work here, hu Geoff?" Ryan chuckled. Geoff knew he was joking but it wasn't a bad thought, he could get Ray to work here once they get married. 

_Wait. No._

Geoff shook the thought immediately. It wasn't a definite that they were getting married. It was a very very **very** small maybe. Geoff wholes the others away before adopting his chair closer to Ray. 

"Hey, you alright?" He asked, he could still see that Ray was a bit bothered by the small crowd. The younger only nodded. Geoff let out a huff of breath before leaving the office and telling Ray he'd be right back. He couldn't help but look behind him as he heard the door open again. He turned to see Gavin standing there with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed. 

"You're bloody in love with him" he said, smirk growing. Geoff rolled his eyes and continued his walk outside to retrieve a bag from his car. Gavin followed and leaned against the car. "You can't even deny it, you were looking at him with that look" Gavin chuckled. 

"What look?" Geoff raised an eyebrow at him as he pulled a lunch bag out of his car. 

"You know! All lovely and...and dreamy like!" Gavin tried to explain. Geoff sighed and walked back in, ignoring the Brit. "And, Michael told me he saw you two almost kiss yesterday Gavin said slyly. Geoff stopped in his tracks and turned to face him. 

"We didn't kiss" Geoff said firmly, Gavin held up his hands in defense. 

"I didn't say you did" he chuckled. "Point is, you're in love with him Geoffrey" Gavin repeated with a smile on his face. 

"I'm not...I'm not _in love_ with Ray" Geoff cringed at the word. Gavin scoffed and shook his head before entering the office again. He was sure wasn't he? 

_**He was sure that he was definitely not in love with that perfect man.** _


	8. Try Your Best

It was late and Geoff wanted nothing but to go home. It was his own fault to start the render late and now he had to wait and make sure it would correctly finish. Everyone else had left for the day, well everyone except Ryan. He had business elsewhere. Ray laid on the couch with Geoff's old DS in hand, way too concentrated on the game of Tetris he'd been playing for almost two hours. Geoff swivled his chair around to face Ray and smile lightly as he watched the younger bite at his lip. He then found himself wondering what it'd be like to kiss them. He let the thought linger, he was so close to it. He could have known what it was like but he was scared. Geoff knew if that kiss went any further he wouldn't be able to stop himself from getting attatched.

If he got close to Ray he'd only drag him down. He knew that there was no fixing him. He'd always feel lonely and he wouldn't be able to make him happy. Geoff shifted in his chair, maybe they were right. Maybe he needed Ray. He wouldn't know that because he's mostly been shuting out he idea of being with him. He sighed shakily and decided if he was going to try, he'd at least do the best he could. "Ray?" He cleared his throat as the younger closed the game system and sat up. "We're going to leave now" Geoff muttered and decided that he'd just check the render in the morning. Ray nodded and got up, following the older out to his car. Ray raised an eyebrow when Geoff stopped at the door of the car, not opening it. He was even more confused when the older walked over to the passenger side. He seemed either in deep thought or angry. 

"...Mr.Ramsey?" Ray said weakly, afraid if he'd addressed him wrong he'd been even angrier. Geoff looked in his eyes as if he was searching for something but all he saw was nervous fear. Geoff placed a hand on the back of the younger's neck and pressed their lips together. A small squeal of surprise left Ray as he froze up. He had no clue whether he should deepen the kiss or put his arms around Geoff or do anything at all. Geoff pulled away, it was clear both their faces had taken on light shades of red. "Why...Why you kiss me?" Ray still had nervousness in his voice. Geoff wanted to smile at the broken English but decided against it and just got into the car. 

Ray didn't say anything the entire car ride because Geoff didn't either. It bothered Ray, he wanted to know why. Was Geoff interested in him? Did he like him? It was silent as they entered the house and Geoff pulled a few leftovers from the fridge, heating them and having both of them eat in more silence. Ray shifted, it was making him uncomfortable. 

"Why won't you just tell me why you kissed me?" Ray said with a bit of agitation in his voice. Geoff looked up from his food and raised an eyebrow at him. Ray's eyes widened, he immediately was scared. He knew he shouldn't have spoken out like that. Geoff got up and stood next to the Puerto Rican. Ray ducked his head, flinching when the older only took his empty plate and put it in the sink. He watched as Geoff shuffled to his bedroom and softly shut the door. Ray let out a shaky breath he'd been holding and got up to lay on the couch. He knew he wasn't getting any sleep that night. 


	9. You Remind Me Of Him

Ray woke up rather tired, it was safe to say that he couldn't get his mind off of Geoff. He wanted to feel his lips against his own again, he wanted to kiss him more but it seemed like Geoff wasn't too sure where they stood. Ray sat up at the sound of shuffling in the kitchen, he stood up and walked in to see Geoff nursing a cup of coffee close to himself.

"Mr.Ramsey..." Ray said softly to break the silence but Geoff looked at him and shook his head. 

"Don't call me that" Geoff said blankly but nonetheless let him continue with what he had to say. 

"Sorry, I just wanted to know...if you're interested or if" Ray took a pause to bite his lip. "Or if I need to start looking for someone else" Ray finished nervously but he could tell that Geoff was thinking about it. Geoff stepped closer and reached up to caress Ray's cheek. The Puerto Rican leaned into his warm touch from holding the coffee mug but looked up at him in worry. 

"I... I do like you Ray but I don't know, I don't want to drag you down" Geoff admitted sadly. Ray shook his head and reached up to kiss him softly. Geoff almost pulled away but found himself pulling Ray closer as the kiss deepened. His hands began to slide up the younger's sides as his thumbs rubbed small circles in his hips. Ray sighed and melted into him, he wanted to keep kissing him and have his hands on him to keep him steady. Geoff's hands began traveling south to pull at the waistband of Ray's sweatpants. The younger's eyes widened and he quickly pushed him away. 

" ¡No me toque! ¡Aléjese de mí usted asquerosamente cerdo!"* He yelled in his native language, catching Geoff off guard. Geoff held up his hands in defence, he hadn't understood what he said but he could tell he was angry. 

"Hey, relax, I'm sorry! D-Did I go too far?"Geoff asked cautiously. Ray's look of anger turned to one of regret, he just stepped back with a loss for words. Geoff took a step closer and reached to place a hand on his shoulder but Ray backed away and shook his head, leaving the kitchen to get dressed. Geoff ran a hand through his hair and noted that Ray wasn't ready or didn't want that sort of thing either way he'd have to ask later what happened. 

Ray lowly cursed at himself as he pulled on his jeans and slipped on a shirt. He wanted to be with Geoff, he wanted it to go further but he couldn't help it. He had felt the other man's touch and began to taste him in Geoff's kiss. He shivered at the thought and tried to shake the memory off. He hated it, he wanted Geoff and here he was calling him a _filthy pig._ Of course the older man hadn't understood him but Ray felt guilty. The insult wasn't meant for him, it was meant for someone else. More silence filled the car ride to the office, neither said a word about the morning's events. 

Once arriving at the office Geoff took his seat at his desk and Ray took a seat on the couch, slipping the DS out from his pocket and turning ththe volume off to play silently. Gavin was the first to notice the awkwardness between the two and wanted to speak up but Michael glared at him, a glare that told them to let them deal with it on their own. Gavin shook his head lightly at the Jersey man and looked toward Ray. 

"Hey Ray? Can you come help me with something?" Gavin smiled warmly as he stood up. Ray looked up at him, nodded and got up to follow him out the door after slipping the closed DS in his hoodie pocket. Gavin walked a bit down the hall, Ray following, before he stopped in the middle of it. "What's going on? You and Geoff look like you've had a big fight" Gavin got straight to the point. Ray just shrugged and looked down at his shoes, noting he had to get new ones at some point. Gavin sighed, he wanted an answer out of Ray but he saw it wasn't going to be easy to get one. The younger noted the Brit's slight frustration and looked back up at him. 

"I called him a pig when he tried to advance on me, I wanted him to but I...I just kept thinking of him." Ray admitted fairly quickly. Gavin stood, a bit surprised and not sure what to say. 

"Thinking of who?" Gavin tried to ask but Ray shook his head and refused to answer. He knew it wasn't his place to even ask about him and Geoff in the first place so he didn't push it. "You...called him a pig?" Gavin raised an eyebrow at the Puerto Rican. Ray felt a wave of shame wash over him again. 

"I-I said it in Spanish, I doubt he understood. I was...just so mad I didn't mean to yell in my language" Ray muttered and messed with the cuff of his sleeve. Gavin sighed a pulled the shorter into a hug, making sure to try and comfort him. 

"You don't need to feel bad for using the language you know the most" he gently said as he tightened the hug. "And also...just talk to Geoff, I know he may not seem like the talking type but he understands most of the time if you tell him the truth, he's a caring person" Gavin pulled away to give Ray a sympathetic smile. Ray slightly smiled back and nodded, he felt like he could trust Gavin. That he'd be there for him no matter what and it was something he hadn't felt in a while, the presence of a good friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Don't touch me! Get away from me you filthy pig!"


	10. Rachel Narvaez

Ray watched Geoff intently, seeing how he wasn't as energetic as he was the other day. Gavin was right, he need to say something, explain what happened because Ray couldn't stand seeing Geoff like that. He watched and waited until there was a break in between recordings to go up to Geoff and stand nervously by his chair.

"Geoff, we need to talk" Ray said quietly, looking at the others who were clearly focused on their work. Geoff turned toward him and nodded, telling him to go on. "I'm sorry for how I acted this morning, you just brought on a bad memory and I promise I'll tell you later just...accept my apology for now?" Ray gave a small smile and the older smiled back. 

"Yeah, ok" he said with a sigh, looking the Puerto Rican up and down before standing up and placing a soft kiss on his forehead. Ray blushed and stared at him as he sat down again. Ray turned to see if anyone had saw and apparently Ryan had, he scoffed and turned away, shaking his head. Ray sat back down on the couch, and for the rest of the day kept his eyes trained on his DS. 

His eyes blinked open, realizing that he must've fallen asleep. Ray looked up to see Geoff standing above him. 

"Hey, come on get up, I'm taking you to get some clothes" Geoff said softly. Ray nodded tiredly, shoved the hand-held into his hoodie pocket and stood up. The car ride to the mall was relatively quiet, save for the radio playing lowly. They walked into the mall, entering the closest store, Geoff stopped and handed him money. "Go nuts kid" Geoff shrugged. Ray could on stare at the wad of cash in his hand, he swallowed and thanked him before going to walk around the store. Geoff waited outside the store, and coincidently Gavin decided to text him. 

**From Gav:**

_Did Ray tell you anything?_

**Sent:**

_No, I'm not going to force him to. I took him shopping, the kid really needed new clothes._

**From Gav:**

_That's good... I guess what I'm trying to ask of you is to give him a chance and don't judge him for whatever he tells you. It's the least you can do if you end up not wanting to be with him._

**Sent:**

_I'd never do that, I'm not an asshole...what'd he tell you?_

**From Gav:**

_That you reminded him of 'him' I'm not sure what he meant_

**Sent:**

_Ok...thanks Gav._

Geoff locked his phone and watched as Ray walked out with only two bags and held out the extra money. Geoff smiled and shook his head. 

"Keep it, I don't need it much"? He shrugged. Ray smiled lightly and nodded, following Geoff out of the mall and keeping the smile all the way home. 

The next morning Geoff woke up to quiet, the house was silent and there was no smell of breakfast. He raised an eyebrow and went to the kitchen, no Ray. He looked in the living room, Ray wasn't sleeping either. Geoff went to the bathroom and saw the light peeking underneath the door. He knocked gently and waited for an answer. 

"I-I uh...I'll be out in a second" Ray's voice wavered. This caused Geoff to wear a look of concern. Nonetheless he went to the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee, waiting for Ray to leave the bathroom so he could get ready for the day. Geoff was planning to take him to lunch and maybe around the park, it sounded like a typical date but Geoff thought it'd be a chance to get to know him. Geoff heard the bathroom door open and he looked up as Ray stepped into view, his eyes widening as he forced himself to swallow the coffee in his mouth rather than spit. 

"What...what are you wearing?" Geoff questioned, stepping a bit closer. There Ray stood in a casual floral print navy blue dress, the eyeshadow around his eyes matched along with the light pink lip gloss. Geoff also noticed that he was freshly shaved and a small clip sat in his hair. 

"I-I...I can explain...don't be mad" Ray stuttered and pulled Geoff to sit on the couch with him. He looked down, tying to search for the words to say but he could only point to himself and nervously mutter out "Rachel". Geoff raised an eyebrow in confusion, he wasn't sure what he was trying to tell him. 

"Ray, I don't underst-" 

"No. **Rachel.** " Ray corrected, giving the man a worried look. Geoff sighed, and shook his head. He still wasn't quite understanding. Ray bit his lip then reached and took the clip out of his hair. "Ray" then put it back in "Rachel". Geoff shifted back onto the couch as he came to realization. 

"Yesterday you were Ray?" He asked and the Puerto Rican nodded. "Today you're Rachel?" Geoff questioned further. She nodded in confirmation. Geoff scoffed then smiled. "Okay...I'm...I'm alright with that" Geoff smiled a bit. Rachel smiled back and hugged him tightly. _'What did I get myself into?'_ Was all Geoff could think. 


	11. More Misunderstandings

Geoff shifted a bit, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. It was a bit surreal, he wanted to ask so many questions but he was afraid he'd sound ignorant and just flat out rude. Rachel looked up from the bag Geoff had brought their lunch in and smiled innocently at him. Lunch had ended up being a picnic in the park. So many passing people gave looks of disgust to Rachel, some covered their children's eyes or shook their head in disapproval. In turn, she didn't even bat an eye their way, like she'd done it so many times before. Geoff looked at the bottom of her dress that just barely showed her thigh and swallowed before making eye contact again.

"Does it not bother you?" Geoff asked rather quietly. Rachel raised an eyebrow and set the food between them. 

"What do you mean?" She asked, placing her hands in her lap. 

"The way people look at you, the things they say" Geoff's eyes turned to the woman passing who glared at the Puerto Rican. 

"No, I've gotten used to it, you kind of have to when most people are assholes" she explained. Geoff nodded then bit his lip, starting to eat. Rachel noticed he was in deep thought, obviously thinking of things to say. "You know...you can ask me questions, I won't be mad" she laughed slightly. Geoff bit the inside of his cheek as he lowered the foil wrapped burger from his mouth. 

"How did you...know you weren't just Ray?" He asked cautiously. He saw her eyes visibly sadden but quickly smiled in understanding again. 

"My mother always wanted me to be tough, 'act like a man hijo' she'd always say. If unsettled me, that statement, that she wanted me to be this strong and handsome man. I always liked the dresses the neighbor's daughter wore and we became friends really quick. We would try on the new dresses she got together and she'd help me put make up on. She was the only one that ever told me I was pretty. It felt right to be Rachel somedays and others it felt right to be Ray" she explained calmly. Geoff looked at her in awe, he wanted to hug her and tell her how beautiful she was because her mother never did. 

"I...I think you look very nice today Rachel" Geoff smiled lightly. She blushed light pink as she returned the smile and nodded. 

_______________________________________ 

Once lunch was finished they strolled around the park for a while, Geoff seriously debating the whole time if he should hold her hand or not. He glanced at it again and reached for it slightly. He pulled away as he saw her stop dead in her tracks to stare ahead. Geoff looked up to see Michael and Lindsay walking their way. What are the odds they ran into them today? The Gent looked over to Rachel and saw that she was getting more and more nervous. He quickly grabbed her hand and shot her a genuine smile. Rachel let out a deep breath as she gave a worried smile back. 

"Hey Geoff!" Lindsay called as they approached and stopped. 

"Hey..." his voice trailed off. Michael was staring at Rachel, seemingly trying to figure out what was going on. 

"What the fuck are you wearing Ray?" Michael raised an eyebrow. Geoff saw Rachel physically cringe at the name and she tightened the grip on his hand. 

"I-It's...a dress" she said meekly. Lindsay looked to her and could see how uncomfortable she looked before turning to her hubsand and crossing her arms. 

"Does that look like Ray to you?" She snapped at him. Michael looked at her in confusion. 

"Yeah, and he's out here wearing a dress like he's trying to be a girl or something" Michael stated. 

"Michael Vincent Jones!" Lindsay yelled at him. 

Geoff looked to Rachel, she was trying to pull him away from them, away from Michael. She hated it, she felt so wrong and so broken when he said those things. 

_He. He's. **Ray.**_

The words hurt like they had before. Rachel just wanted to leave, she hated hearing it when it wasn't right. Geoff pulled her closer, putting an arm around Rachel's waist to keep her close. "Michael, her name is Rachel, she's genderfluid" Geoff explained calmly but with a glare as if to say that he was ready to defend Rachel no matter what. Michael's eyes widened a bit in surpsrise, regret filled him. 

"I'm...sorry, I didn't know I...Jesus" Michael let out a drawn out sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. Rachel nodded a bit but she was more focused on the hand gripping her hip firmly. Lindsay smiled at her and stepped forward a bit. 

"Where did you get this dress? It's really cute" she said. Rachel allowed a small smile to tug at her lips. 

"Thanks you...Geoff bought for me" Rachel blushed at the broken English. Michael shoved his hands in his pockets and stayed quiet. Rachel looked over to him and pulled away from Geoff's grasp. "I forgive you Michael" she spoke softly. He looked up at her and smiled a bit before nodding. She had a feeling that being accepted by these people wouldn't be too hard and that fact made her smile. 


	12. Someone With Other Intentions

The rest of the day went relatively well, they went out for dinner and at the end of the day Geoff gave her a small kiss and smiled at her. He wished her goodnight and went to bed. What he didn't expect was to wake up with them in the bed, they were looking up at him nervously. Geoff blinked before sitting up slightly, raising an eyebrow at them. 

"Hey...what's up?" Geoff asked softly. They shrugged and blushed with a nervous smile. "Just wanted company?" He asked and they nodded. Geoff let out a small breath and dared to pull them closer. His breath hitched when he felt their soft legs against his own. Geoff bit his lip as his hand slid down their shoulder to their side and down to their hip. He blushed as he felt thin fabric around their hip, he pulled at it a bit before realizing it was a pair of lacy panties. Geoff quickly pulled away and looked down at the other. "R-Rachel?" He swallowed hard. She looked up at him as her face was a bright red. 

"S-sorry I should've put pant on" she said meekly. Geoff shook his head and told her it was fine but he couldn't help but have to shift a bit from his growing problem. Geoff looked over at the time and quickly sat up, realizing that he had to get up for work. It was a mistake when he pulled the blanket off to reveal the black panties around her. Geoff quickly turned and blushed, going to get dressed. Rachel got up and quickly left the room to avoid anything more awkward. Although Geoff couldn't help but stare at her ass as she left. He couldn't forget about a butt like that. Geoff took a deep breath and stepped out of his bedroom preparing for the worst. He blinked at her, standing stunned. She wore shorts that complimented her perfectly and one of the Achievement Hunter shirts he lent her. A rose flower crown sat on top of her head. 

"I swear...you look amazing everyday" Geoff practically swooned. Rachel blushed and smiled a bit, nodding in thanks. They drove to the office and on the way picked up some fast food breakfast, which Rachel seemed to like a lot. Upon arriving at the office all eyes were on her. She shifted uncomfortably and quickly took hold of Geoff's hand. Gavin turned around fully to get a good look at her. 

"Those shorts are a bit...woman-like don't you think Ray?" Gavin said a bit of nervousness hinting in his voice. Rachel only nodded and shifted her eyes to Michael. He gave her a small smile and nodded a bit. Geoff saw then looked at the three other confused faces in the room. 

"Everyone, you met Ray the other day, I want you to meet Rachel" he said confidently, gripping her hand in reassurance. They were quiet for a moment but soon they all had questions and she was happy to answer them. All of them asked questions except Gavin, he had a small smile and just nodded at everything Rachel had said, no questions. She just took it as a quiet acceptance. 

Work began shortly after, filiming and editing and leaving the office every now and then to help with other things. Rachel laid on the couch, her tongue peeking from between her lips as she focused on the DS in front of her. She hadn't been able to put it down every since Geoff gave it to her. Rachel was perfectly calm until a small whisper made her flinch. 

_"Pst. Ray"_

She ignored him, trying to concentrate on her game but it came again. 

"Pssssst! Ray!" He yelled in a whisper. 

Rachel flinched again. _**That wasn't her name.**_ Her name was Rachel Narvaez.. _**Not Ray.**_ It was quiet for a moment before there was another whisper and she prepared herself to correct them. 

"Pst. Rachel." He said a bit louder. She turned her head to see the smiling Gent shoe also held a sorry look. "Sorry, I forgot, I'm not used to it" he shrugged. She sat up and forgave him. 

"What's up Ryan?" She asked, sitting up only to have the flower crown fall off her head and down her face into her lap. She pouted and picked it up to place it on her head angrily. Ryan chuckled and smiled a bit at her. 

"I...was just going to ask if Geoff's made a decision" he asked, she could only raise her eyebrow in confusion. 

"What...do you mean?" She asked. Ryan scoffed a bit as a tint of pink covered over his face. 

"If he wants to even date you...I mean I was thinking of taking you out on a date..." Ryan shrugged. Rachel bit her lip, she wanted Geoff. Geoff seemed to like her right? 

"I...I think he likes me, I just need to give him time" she said with an apologetic smile. Ryan left out a small huff of air. 

"Well, if you ever change your mind, I'm here" He smiled innocently but Rachel couldn't help but feel there was motive in those words. 


	13. The Pieces Don't Fit

She could feel his eyes on her, not just Ryan's but Gavin's too. Did Gavin want to ask her out on a date too? Rachel couldn't take rejecting someone else, she hated doing it. She just sighed and walked out of the room, hopefully getting some air and some space out of that office would help her think. Rachel walked around, hands in her pockets as she examined the building carefully. It was interesting that someone could work there and have so many things going on at once. She stopped in front of an open door and peered in, she saw Lindsay sitting at her desk with her headphones on and editing away. Rachel pulled a chair next to her and watched, Lindsay didn't seem to notice she was there and if she did, she didn't acknowledge her presence. Lindsay took off her headphones after an hour and smiled at the shorter. 

"Hey Rachel, what's up? The guys bothering you?" She asked with a smile. The Puerto Rican shook her head and looked over to the lipstick that sat on the redhead's desk. She bit her lip before looking away quickly back to Lindsay. She chuckled and picked it up, raising an eyebrow. "Wanna try it? I think this color would look nice on you" she said, taking off the cap and twisting the tube to reveal a soft pink color. Rachel smiled and nodded, but to her surprise Lindsay grabbed her face lightly and began to put it on for her. She raised an eyebrow at the taller but nonetheless let it happen. Lindsay pulled away and looked at her. "Hold on, I have eyeliner too" she said happily. 

Rachel sat there for twenty minuets as Lindsay continued to give her a make-over. She even brushed her hair a bit to look a bit nicer than as if she just rolled out of bed. "Are you done?" Rachel asked as she winced at how Lindsay poked the corner of her eye with the eyeliner for moving again. Lindsay rolled her eyes and held up a mirror for her to see. Rachel was at a loss for words, a small smile made its way across her lips. "Wow, Lindsay I look...pretty" she smiled at the other genuinely. "Thank you". 

"It's no problem, anytime you want a make-over I got you covered" she said with a small laugh. Rachel proceeded to head back to the office, she needed to show Geoff. He entered and the moustached man's eyes went straight to her, staring in awe. 

"You uh...look good" he said, smiling a bit. Rachel blushed a bit before smiling and sitting back down on the couch. Gavin turned in his chair to see and smiled wide. 

"Really, you look bloody beautiful Rache!" He said enthusiastically. She couldn't help but blush at the complement and glance in Michael's direction. 

"Thanks, Lindsay helped me out" she said meekly, Michael scoffed and rolled his eyes with a smile. Rachel couldn't have asked for better people to meet. 

That night Geoff threw himself on the couch, Rachel closing the door behind them and shyly glancing at her suitcase on the ground. "Mr. Ra-...Geoff, I have to get changed..." she trailed off. Geoff only raised an eyebrow at her. 

"No one's stopping you" he muttered, turning on the Tv. Rachel swallowed and nodded, sliding off her shirt and pausing for a minuet. Shame washed over her, her chest was so flat. _Why couldn't she look like all the other girls? > Why couldn't she have a chest to admire, and curves leading to her waist? _Rachel hadn't noticed that she had started to tear up, a small tear slipping from her eye. "Rachel? Are you alright?" Geoff asked softly, now sitting up with a concerned look. She shook her head and quickly threw on a large shirt. 

"Yes, I'm fine" she said quietly under her breath, exchanging her shorts for comfy sweatpants before sitting on the other end of the couch. Geoff scooted closer, looking at her worriedly. 

"You can talk to me, trust me, I'll listen" Geoff firmly said. Rachel bit her lip, Gavin said that she could trust him. She supposed there wasn't a better way to test it. However she could only get a small sentence out. 

"I...go through dysphoria....every once and a while" she muttered. Geoff stayed quiet, and listened, he let her talk. "I don't have a chest or curves or even small soft hands...I just don't look how I feel sometimes" she could feel a choked sob coming on but all efforts of holding it back were broken when Geoff put his arms around her. 

"You're perfect, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever had the chance of meeting." He said softly into her neck, beginning to kiss at it lightly. She sighed and listened to him spill praise about her. "You don't need all those things to be a woman. You are what you feel inside and that's enough proof" Geoff said again, his lips now connecting with hers. Rachel sighed and kissed him back, sliding her arms around his neck. Geoff held her waist lovingly, putting feeling into their kiss and that's how they spent the night. Geoff held her close as he placed kisses on her, making sure she felt valid.


	14. Me And You Could Work

They woke up on the couch, slightly uncomfortable but completely aware that it was because Geoff was still on top of them. They smiled and looked him over, he looked so calm and content and for a second they wondered if he slept differently before. How alone he must've looked. They sighed aand kissed his forehead, trying to slip from underneath him. After managing to get up without waking the older they made their way to the bathroom. They looked in the mirror and sighed, starting to wash the make up off. They wouldn't need it today.

He looked at his neck to see the small marks that would quickly fade in a few hours. Ray smiled as he traced over a few, he never felt so accepted for who he was. He was beginning to fall for Geoff more and more. He could only hope that the other was doing the same. Ray walked out of the bathroom to see Geoff in the kitchen, going through his fridge. He smiled at Ray as he stood up straight. 

"Morning" he said happily as he turned on the stove and began to cook some eggs. Ray raised an eyebrow and stood next to him. "Oh no, I'm cooking for you today, think of it as a thank you instead of me being lazy and just having you cook for me" Geoff said with a chuckle. Ray held a serious face as he wrapped his arms around the taller tightly, burying his face into his shoulder. 

"I can't thank you enough for how you've treated me" Ray muttered. Geoff tended a bit at the hug but nonetheless hugged back and lightly pressed his nose into Ray's hair. 

"I'm treating you like a human-being, there's no need to thank me." Geoff said quietly. Ray hugged tighter and in return so did Geoff. It was quiet for a while until Geoff spoke up again. "I think I'd like a relationship with you" he said as he pulled away to look Ray in the eyes. Ray stood in disbelief as a smile slowly made its way onto his face. 

"Mean that?" Ray spoke softly, not wanting to seem overly happy. Geoff nodded with a shy smile, bringing a hand up to hold Ray's face lightly. Ray could only smile genuinely and lean in as Geoff did. Their kiss was soft and seemed to stop time itself. Ray held his breath as he took in Geoff's stubble brushing against his face and the light finger touched against his cheeks. He could practically hear their hearts both beating erratically as the adrenalin ran through them. They pulled away slowly, lips just brushing. Geoff smiled and placed a last quick kiss to Ray's lips before returning to the food on the stove. Ray stood in awe, it hit him all at once. _Geoff was his boyfriend now._ Ray wrapped his arms around Geoff's waist and meant his head into his back as the taller quietly cooked. 

They sat and ate in silence, both happy to have each others company. Geoff finished his food and cleared his throat. 

"So how are you feeling today?" He asked. Ray raised an eyebrow, mouth full of eggs. 

"Better, sorry I was a mess yesterday" Ray sighed. Geoff smiled lightly. 

"That's good, glad I could help. It's not what I meant though, I just dont want to accidentally tell everyone I've got a boyfriend now if that's not who you are today" Geoff said with a sympathetic smile. Ray smiled, and yet again Geoff continued to make him fall more in love. 

"Ray, today please" He said and couldn't stop smiling as he finished his food. Once he finished he got up to get dressed for the day, not really finding anything he put on comfortable. He sat and sighed, looking to his left he realized one of Geoff's hoodies was left out on the couch. Ray bit his lip and grabbed it, sliding it on over his shirt. Immediately he felt warm, Geoff's scent was embedded into the fabric. All Ray wanted to do was shove the sleeves into his face and smell them. He pulled the sleeves away from his nose when he heard Geoff chuckle lightly at him. 

"Ready to go then?" He asked. Ray nodded and stood up, blushing. He considered taking it off and appologizing but it didn't seem to bother him. "You look cute" Geoff said as they stepped out. Ray smiled and felt his face heat up more, he knew today was going to be a good day.


	15. One and  The Same

Ray found himself on the couch again, just watching videos be recorded and edited. It was quiet mostly, save for the occasional banter between Michael and Gavin, but he liked watching. He couldn't help but smile as he watched Geoff sway back and forth as he read the list of video games coming out that week. Michael and Gavin would try to throw things and mess with him and Jack as they filmed what they called 'AHWU'. However, Ray froze when Gavin turned the camera to face him. 

"We've had a guest in the office for a week, isn't that right Ray?" Gavin primarily spoke to the camera. Ray saw his reassuring smile and couldn't help but smile back. 

"Yeah. I live here now. This couch is my home" Ray said with joking seriousness as he patted the cushion next to him. Michael laughed lightly and took a seat next to Ray. 

"Achievement Hunter now has it's own resident Puerto Rican" he joked as he put an arm around him. Ray smiled and shook his head. 

"Free of charge too" Gavin joked and looked back to Ray. He could tell something was different with Gavin, ever since he came to the office as Rachel the other day. He was happier and smiled more around him, Gavin even said that he wanted to go to lunch with him today. 

They joked around on camera a bit before letting the two Gents finish the video. Ray watched Michael lay his own DS next to him on the couch for a while before Gavin approached him. Ray looked up at him as the Brit smiled. 

"Lunch time, Lad" he said happily. Ray nodded and stood up, telling Geoff he'd be back and leaving to catch a cab with Gavin. They sat in the back seat quietly, just looking out the window. Ray hadn't seen much of Austin Texas since he'd came here. He found himself looking at the different people as they walked on the sidewalk and the various stores they passed. It all looked so much different than what he was used to and it only made him want to stay more. He didn't want to go back to 'sunny and beautiful' Puerto Rico. Maybe it was because of how he lived, or maybe it was Geoff. Either way, he never wanted to leave. 

The cab stopped in front of some burger place that Ray didn't recognize. They got out of the car, and walked inside. Ray sat down and let Gavin order for him since he seemed to know the place well. The Brit came back with a tray that had two burgers and two containers of fries. Ray thanked him before quickly unwrapping the food and eating. Gavin shifted in his seat a bit, not touching his food. Ray could only raise an eyebrow at him as his mouth wax stuffed with food. Gavin smiled softly before letting out a sigh. 

" I actually wanted to talked to you about something Ray" he said, nervousness clear in his voice. Ray sat up and swallowed, wiping his hands on a napkin. 

"Sure Gav, what is it?" Ray asked, a bit afraid about why he was being so serious. It took him a while but the Brit finally began to answer with a sincere smile on his lips. 

"The other day, when you came in as Rachel... I don't think I was ever as happy as I was when I saw you" he spoke slowly as if to make it a point that the information he was giving was delicate. "It was just great to see someone like that... someone like me" Gavin finally said. Ray froze in place, his breath caught in hid throat and he could feel his mouth go dry. 

"Like...you?" He tried to clarify shakily. The Brit let out a nervous chuckle and nodded, looking at Ray with understanding. 

"Ray, I'm transgender" he said quietly. Ray was in shock, he wouldn't have known. It made him smile widely and nod at him. "It's just nice to have someone around, so I know I'm not alone" Gavin said. 

"I get it... I never had anyone like that back home, I was pretty much on my own" Ray said, biting his lip. He could remember long arguements with his mother and the constant teasing from his brothers. Gavin shrugged and smiled. 

"Michael was the first to accept me, he kinda found out when we went swimming. He saw my scars" Gavin chuckled nervously. Ray leaned in close to listen to what he was willing to say. "I told him everything, then Geoff, eventually everyone knew but they didn't treat me any different. To them I wasn't Carrie, I was Gavin. Just Gavin." He smiled. Ray could only quietly accept him like he had done to him. He knew they'd be friends. Good friends. 

\----------------------------------- 

Ray followed Geoff inside his house, heading to the kitchen to search through the fridge. He stopped, looking at the mail on the table. He picked up a letter that had his name smally written on it. 

_R. Narvaez_

Ray swallowed hard and ripped at the seal of the letter, he knew the handwritting well. His hands shook slightly as he read the writting. 

_My dear Rachel,_

_Have you been busy with wedding plans? I really hope for your sake that's the case. If I don't receive a wedding invitation within the next two weeks I will come look for you. I'm sure you don't want that. You took this job and I expect for you to finish it. I need my money, that's how a business works Rachel._

_Sincerly, Boss_

Ray held the letter tight in his hands, he read it over once, twice, three times before he shoved it in his pocket and let out a shaky sigh. Two weeks wasn't enough time. He couldn't convince Geoff in two weeks. The thought crossed his mind that maybe he should tell Geoff about the letter, maybe he'd know what to do about it and it would all work out. Maybe he'd- 

"Ray? Everything alright?" Geoff asked, stepping into the kitchen. Ray turned to him with a smile and nodded. 

"Yeah, eveything's okay"


	16. Alternate Shipping Route

Ray carried the weight of the letter in his pocket, he was afraid of Geoff seeing. He needed help and telling Geoff wasn't the best idea. He didn't want to force Geoff to marry him, he liked the pace they were at. They were taking things slow and it's what he wanted. Ray laid on the couch, trying to find some way around it. 

Quickly, he sat up. There was one solution but he could say that he didn't like it at all. Ray sighed and pulled out the cellphone that Geoff bought him, it was really his only option right now. He bit his lip, calling Gavin and hoped the Brit would be willing to help. 

"Hello?" 

"Gav, its Ray, I need your help with something" his voice was dripping nervousness. He quickly explained about the letter and his boss before Geoff had a chance to walk in. 

"Damn, what's your plan if you're not marrying Geoff so soon?" Gavin asked. Ray took a deep breath before quietly answering. 

"Ryan?" He suggested meekly. The Brit's end was quiet for a minuet before he was yelling at Ray. 

"Ryan?! Are you serious?! He told me he wanted to date you! He's been staring at you in the office like a creep! You can't marry him!" Gavin snapped. Ray winced at the pitch changes his voice went through as he voiced is disapproval. 

"It's just for a few days while my boss stays in the country, then I divorce him and take things slow with Geoff. Think of it as a favor, Geoff wouldn't even know and Ryan would owe me" Ray said in hopes of convincing him. The Brit sighed on the other line, quiet in his thinking. 

"Alright, alright fine. I'll get Ryan to pick you up, I really hope you know what youre doing Ray." Gavin said with worry. 

"Don't worry Gav, I got this under control" he reassured him but it didn't feel very reassuring between the two of them. 

Geoff walked in with his toothbrush in his mouth, raising an eyebrow at the Puerto Rican. 

"Who were you talking to?" Geoff managed to say with his mouth full of toothpaste. Ray smiled a bit, stood up and wiped the cored of his mouth. 

"Just Gavin, he said Ryan wanted to hang out today" Ray shrugged. Geoff stopped brushing his teeth for a second. 

"Ryan?" He questioned, Ray could only nod. Geoff sighed and spit the toothpaste into the kitchen sink. "Just be careful ok? I don't care how Ryan spends his day off but I care if it's with you" Geoff's voice had protectiveness in it. Ray gave him a reassuring smile and kissed him. This had to work, and Ray had to make it work.


	17. The Plan Is In Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. ^^Uu

They sat aacross from each other in the restaurant awkwardly, ray wasn't sure how to bring it up. Ryan shifted in his hcair a bit before clearing his throat, raising an eyebrow and waiting. Ray let out a shaky dived and nodded, running a hand through his hair before speaking lowly.

"I need a favor, and...its not going to mean anything" Ray said, hoping Ryan would agree knowing the circumstances."I need you to marry me so my boss can see I got married, after he leaves the country we'll get divorced and I'll go steady with Geoff then marry him someday...hopefully. The thing is that Geoff can't know" Ray spat out all at once, Ryan's face changing in interest but not pleased. Ryan sighed before nodding. 

"I'll do it, I want to help you anyway I can and if you're happy with Geoff then...so be it" Ryan smiled a bit. Ray couldn't have smiled wider, grabbing Ryan's hands from across the table. 

"Thank you! Seriously, that you so much Ryan" Ray pracitcally shouted. The Gent gave a sympathetic look before shrugging. Ray sat back down and chuckled lightly. "Okay, we plan wedding now" Ray said, excitement effecting his speech. 

It was hours later that Ray returned to Geoff's house, the moustached man waiting for him on the couch. Ray walked in nervously before sitting next to him. Geoff glared at him, arms crossed. Something wasn't right. 

"What's this?" Geoff said lowly, holding up the letter ththat was addressed to Ray. The Puerto Rican's eyes grew wide as he grabbed for it but it was pulled away from his reach. "Why didn't you tell me you had to be married by a certain time?" Geoff asked, worried. Ray sighed and shrugged. 

"I wanted to take things slow with you...which is why I'm marrying Ryan...to get my boss's attention until he leaves the country then I'm divorcing him" Ray slipped his plan immediately. The older sta there in shock, at a loss for words. 

"Marry Ryan?" He choked out. Ray just nodded innocently, waiting for a proper reaction from his boyfriend. Geoff took a deep breath. "Okay...I trust you Ray... its part of a relationship, to trust one another okay?" Geoff tried to clarify with him. 

"Of course, I like you, not Ryan" Ray again said to reassure Geoff. Geoff nodded and pulled Ray close, making sure he didn't leave his side that night.


	18. What Did You Expect?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is a pretty rough chapter so appologies in advance. Also there is more Spanish in here so just feel free to tell me if any of the translations are wrong.

For the next few weeks, Geoff treated Ray like royalty. He would cook him dinner almost every night and cuddle with him in bed. He'd kiss him until they were both out of breath and he always made sure that he was comfortable. Ray knew it was because Geoff was scared that he'd lose him. Everytime the older got the look on his face of uncertainty and sadness Ray would reassure him with a smile and a few quick kisses. Most days after work Ray was with Ryan, planning away at their wedding. Geoff was jealous and he wasn't afraid to admit it...to himself anyway. He wanted to be the one getting married to Ray in a week, he wanted to be the one going out and sampling cakes with him and choosing flowers. Ray had told him that he wanted to wear a wedding dress but that he'd save it for their wedding if they ever got married. Geoff smiled at the thought, they had to get married, he loved Ray.

Geoff was snapped out of his happy thoughts of Ray when a light tap hit his shoulder. He turned to see a remorseful smile from the young hispanic. 

"Hey...leaving with Ryan again?" Geoff said with a bit of a sigh. Ray shrugged before nodding, the older sighed deeper this time and stood up, pulling him into a tight hug. Ray hugged back just as tight, burying his head into Geoff's chest. Geoff pulled away to place a kiss to his forehead. "Don't be too late...ok? Call me if anything goes wrong and I'll be there as soon as I can" Geoff said in all seriousness. Ray scoffed a bit and nodded. 

"Don't worry Geoff, Ryan is a nice guy and I don't think he'd try to hurt me" Ray reassured him, placed a kiss on his lips and left the room to meet Ryan in the parking lot. Ryan smiled at him and opened the car door for him, allowing him to get in before shutting the door. Ryan tor in and started up the car, silence followed for a while before Ray spoke up. "So...what do we have today?" Ray asked with a smile. Ryan gave him a smirk that made his muscles tighten and his mouth go dry. 

"Well I believe we have to make invitations, that'll take a while so I was thinking we could order some Chinese take out" Ryan said gently, refocusing his eyes on the road. Ray agreed with an unsure smile and let the car ride be in silence, talking made him uncomfortable for the time being. 

It was now two hours later and Ray had literally been done sealing what was probably the 30th envelope. Ryan had done most of the writting since Ray was afraid he'd mess up the English, plus Ryan's handwritting was amazing. Ray smiled as he laid back on the couch, messing with a strand of ribbon he was supposed to be tying into a bow and gluing to the envelopes. Ryan put down the pen and gently slid off his glasses. 

"I keep thinking...how much I wouldn't mind doing this again with Geoff, I mean cake tasting was a pain" he laughed for a breif second "but...everything else, I can't imagine. Geoff would probably be complaining about his hand hurting and on his third beer by now" Ray smiled fondly at the ribbon in his hands. He stopped as he felt Ryan's hand land on his knee and slide up his thigh slightly. 

"Maybe...Geoff isn't really the one for you, we've gotten along well for these past few weeks" Ryan said, his voice lowered. Ray backed away a bit, nervousness setting in. He knew the look Ryan was giving him well and he knew full well he wouldn't be able to stop what was about to happen. 

"I-I like you Ryan but...you're my friend, I told you this wouldn't mean anything" Ray's voice shook. Ryan scoffed and slid his hand further up his thigh. 

"Have you considered trying me? You know what they say...you don't know until you try" Ryan said lowly, pinning and straddling Ray to the couch. Ray whined as his lips lightly traced down his neck. 

"Please...stop" Ray whimpered, the memories of all those nights with _him_ resurfacing. Ryan chuckled and kissed him forcefully, holding his chin so he didn't pull away. Ray pushed and shoved at Ryan but it was clear that the older was much bigger and stronger than him. " Aléjate de mi! D-Deténgase!"* Ray shouted as Ryan pulled his lips away. Ryan ignored his pleas, one of his hands sliding its way down to Ray's pants and unbuttoning them and sliding his hand into them, gripping Ray through his boxers. Ray whined and tried to kick him off, realizing his could get his knee just high enough. Ray bit his lip and hoped for the best as he kneed upward, driving his knee into Ryan's crotch. Ryan backed away in pain, enough to Ray could get up and quickly make his way out if the house. 

Ray ran down the sidewalk, he didn't want to stop. He felt that Ryan was right behind him, trying to get a hold of him again. After running a few blocks he stopped and broke down on his knees. His sobs cut through the sound of the rushing cars on the highway in front of him. He wiped desperately at the tears as he remembered the cellphone in his pocket that Geoff had bought for him. He quickly pulled it out and called the only number in his contacts. 

"Ray? Are you okay?" Geoff's half-tired voice sounded. Ray broke down sobbing again at the sound of his voice. 

"N-No...Ryan...e-el me hizo daño...i-intentó..."** Ray was crying too much to focus on speaking English. Geoff's voice became concerned. 

"I-I cant understand you baby, you gotta tell me in english, please. Where are you?" Geoff asked hurriedly. Ray sniffles and wiped at his eyes again. 

"I-I'm a few blocks from Ryan's house...p-please come get me before he comes for me" Ray muttered, Geoff quickly told him he'd be there in a few minuets and hung up. 

Geoff cursed under his breath and grabbed his keys, quickly driving to the neighbourhood Ryan lived in. He quickly spotted Ray on the sidewalk, head in his hands. He stopped the car and got the younger into the passenger seat. He tried to ask what happened but Ray kept quiet. It wasn't until they got to Geoff's house that he realized the marks on Ray's wrists. He offered Ray to come sleep with him but Ray insisted he slept on the couch. Geoff sighed and wished him goodnight before heading off his bedroom but couldn't sleep, not for a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Let go of me! Stop!  
> **he hurt me...he tried to...


	19. Give You All Of Me

It was quiet the next day, Geoff stayed home with Ray to make sure they were okay. Geoff shuffled out into the kitchen and sat Ray laying on the couch, staring at the celing. Geoff sighed and carefully approached the couch, leaning into the younger's view.

 

"Ray?" He asked and only got a head shake as a response. Geoff sighed and took a seat in the middle of the couch so he could gently run and hand through the younger's hair. "Rachel...can you tell me what happened?" He asked softly but she flinched away from the hand and sat up. She shook her head and crossed her arms in defense. "You have to say something...I'm sorry I let you go over there, I'm sorry I trusted him so much just please talk to me Rachel" Geoff pleaded. Rachel took a deep breath before it all came out, she leaned into her boyfriend and sobbed. Geoff sighed in relief of finally getting any reaction from his girlfriend and hugged her tight.

 

"H-He said that I wouldn't know....i-if you were right for me unless....unless I tried him" Rachel sobbed into the older's shirt. Geoff shush her gently and rubbed her back. It took a while for her to finally calm down before she looked her boyfriend in the eyes. "I...I just have to marry him...then I can..I can divorce him...then I don't have to deal with him" Rachel said smally as she began to trace patterns on Geoff's chest. Geoff sat up a bit and looked at her in disbelief.

 

"You're still going to go though with this? Ever after all that? What if he won't sign the divorce papers?" Geoff became more and more worried. Rachel sighed and shrugged, laying her head against his chest. "You have to be careful, I care too much about you" Geoff sighed, pressing a kiss to her head. She sighed and just nuzzled closer to him. "Rachel...I think I...I'm in love with you" Geoff finally spoke up after a moment of silence. Rachel sat up and looked at him in surprise.

 

"Love me?" She asked softly. Geoff bit his lip and nodded. Rachel smiled, her eyes watering. Geoff couldn't take looking at her look so happy. He finally pulled her close into a kiss, lacing his fingers in her hair. Rachel sighed into the kiss, rubbing her hands on his chest. Geoff let out a soft noise, his hands sliding to her waist before despising what he was doing and let go. Rachel pulled away and looked at him, grabbing his hands and putting them back on her waist. "It's ok..."

 

"Are...you sure?" He asked nervously, not wanting to push her. Rachel just sighed and looked down before looking back up.

 

"Yeah...just...nothing too far ok?" She said with a small smile. Geoff nodded and kissed her again. Rachel melted into him, trusting him completely.


	20. Protect What You're Close To Losing

Geoff had arrived fairly early with Rachel, Jack being the only one in the office at the moment. Rachel had made a place on the couch and settled in with her phone, messing around with it. Others started to file in one by one until Ryan had walked in last. Geoff made eye contact with him and immediately stood up, storming over to him and punching him straight in the face. Ryan glared at him as he held his cheek.

"That’s for putting your hands on my fucking girlfriend" he snapped. A small smirk formed on the younger Gent’s face. Geoff immediately punched him again, grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him close to whisper. "Touch her again without her permission and I swear I’m going to make your life a literal hell" he threatened before letting go of him. Ryan nodded slightly before taking his seat.

Rachel stared at her boyfriend in awe, he looked almost heroic. Someone protecting her was the last thing she’d ever thought she’d see. Rachel watched as Gavin walked out, quickly following him. Gavin had stopped in the break room, giving Rachel a sorry look.

"Gavin, I’m okay, Ryan didn’t hurt me too much" she explained. Gavin shook his head

"No, I’ve just... Never seen Geoff so violent. He must really care about you" he said, giving a small smile.

"Well... He told me that he loves me" Rachel shyly said. Gavin looked at her in disbelief.

"He...said that?" Gavin asked, stepping closer to her. She nodded, only slightly confused at the Brit’s disbelief. "That’s...amazing, seriously Rachel I think you’re changing his life for the better" he smiled even more. Rachel smiled at the thought, they were really changing each other’s lives. She never thought shed be cared for like Geoff was caring for her, he was treating her better in the weeks she been there than anyone had ever before.

That afternoon Michael had offered to take Rachel to lunch, she gladly accepted. She was more comfortable being around one of the Lads than in the office with Ryan. Neither of them said a word on the way to the In - N - Out but as soon they got back in the car with their food, Michael turned to her.

"What...did Ryan do to you?" He asker nervously, unsure of the Puerto Rican’s reaction. Rachel messed with the wrapper on her burger before making eye contact with the older Lad.

"He tried to take advantage of me" she muttered and immediately Michael understood, anger clear in his eyes.

"That motherfucker, I’ll beat the shit out of him" Michael threatened but Rachel only shop her head. He raised an eyebrow to her but she didn’t speak. Michael sighed, she was right, hurting him wouldn’t do anything. She still had to marry Ryan when her boss came to the country. It was a few minutes before the younger spoke up.

"Geoff’s right, what if I can’t get him to sign the divorce papers? I’ll be stuck with him..." Rachel’s eyes began to fill with tears. Michael sighed and reached over to wipe the falling tears from her face as they ran makeup down her cheeks.

“Don't worry Rachel, we all care about you and we'll make sure that you'll get the divorce when it's all over” Michael said sincerely. Rachel looked to him and gave him a small smile.

“Thanks Michael, you and Gavin have been the nicest to me” she said, sniffling a bit. The older scoffed with sympathy, wiping more tears and holding her face gently in his hands.

“Well, you're one of us, you're a Lad” he said reassuringly. Rachel smiled wider, nuzzling her face into Michael’s hands. For a moment they were stuck looking each other in the eyes but the cold metal of Michael’s wedding ring in his finger brought her back to reality. She cleared her throat and pulled away from his hands, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. She was only hoping her reddening face wasn't obvious. “S-Sorry…” Michael muttered, turning his ring around on his finger. Rachel watched him as he seemed to be in deep thought. He let out a brief sigh before sliding off the ring and slipping it into his pocket. Rachel watched wide-eyes as he gave her a small smile before turning to his food. She eyed the small lump in his pocket, threatening her from a distance. Something happened in those few minutes and whatever is was gave her a bad feeling. 


End file.
